


[Podfic] America Votes for Women

by GwenChan Pods (GwenChan)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America is a nice person, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: MP3, Fluff, Gen, Historical References, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenChan/pseuds/GwenChan%20Pods
Summary: Did you think that America wouldn't be there when his people wanted votes?Did you think he would be against it?No, Alfred is right there, every protest and march.He want freedom and equality.But England raised a gentleman, so on the way he makes a few friends with similar ideas.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] America Votes for Women

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [America Votes for Women](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791236) by [SimpleSoul_Shipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleSoul_Shipper/pseuds/SimpleSoul_Shipper). 



**Fanfic** : [America Votes for Women](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791236)

 **Length** : 4:36 minutes

Download: [MEGA](https://mega.nz/#!MBRHwAQL!5AqtUi2VHpdh79XGamYSnzBk85ClXn2FyA2rqizanHc) or [Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1DfgLGwVuaXSjT2l_v5AB0vmVnhTAiw9u/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
